True love wins!
by SaraTheCrazy1
Summary: It's love story between Reno and Yazoo, but is it only Reno and Yazoo? The story has it's romantic moments, sad moments. They were rivals before but, they all changed. There is still hate between some of them. Will the hate go away? Will love win over hate?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is my first time writing anything at all. I never wrote anything before so please be nice. It's a fanfic about some of the Final Fantasy VII (Advent Children) characters. It has boy love (yaoi) in it. I'll write new chapters whenever I get an inspiration to write so I'm not gonna say I'll post a new chapter next week at blah blah blah. I'll just post when I actually get an inspiration to write one. The chapters aren't going to be long because this is my first time writing. In the story I am speaking as Reno himself. I hope you'll like it. :)**_

As months passed by with the speed of light, sadness entered Reno's life.

It was the first week of October, the rainy days were getting closer. I woke up next to him. He is so cute while he sleeps, I thought to myself. It was a sunny morning, maybe the rest of the day will be just as sunny. I put my clothes on and slowly walked out of the room, trying not to wake Yazoo up. The smell of coffee glided through the air like the wind through the leaves outside the window. I heard light footsteps coming from behind me. He wraped his arms around my waist and gently whispered in my ear. "_Good morning._" said Yazoo. His warm breath made me shiver, at first. "_Good morning._" I replied, with a slight smile. I turned around to face Yazoo and kissed him, melting into the kiss.

After the morning coffee we both went to our jobs. Being away from him, even for few hours, was tough. As always, I came home before Yazoo. The house was empty. The silence was just too loud, it was scary. I hated being alone at home. It felt like exploring a hunted house.

Later that day as the Sun crawled behind the buildings, hiding from the moon (that was on the opposite side of the street), I finally heard the front door opening. I ran to the front door happily, to meet my love and give him a warm welcome. I jumped on him with joy running through my veins. Later that night, Yazoo went to buy some dinner, since the fridge was empty. I sat on the couch patiently waiting for my darling to come back. I heard rain drops hitting the window, making sounds that my ears were not glad to hear. I looked through the window, almost crying. "_I hope you're okay. I don't want to lose you. Hide from the rain._" I whispered to myself. Suddently, I heard a loud sound coming from the front door. I ran to the door and saw Yaz laying on the floor with green light glowing from his arms and legs. I fell on my knees, right next to him, pulling him onto my lap and holding him as gently as possible. My vision was getting blurry due to the tears that filled my eyes. I knew that this day will come, Yazoo warned me a long time ago, but I refused to believe that it might actually come. Yazoo gasped for air, saying "_I love you, Reno._", giving me the necklace that he always wore. I shook my head, refusing to believe that he will disappear and that I'll never see him again. Just thinking about it made my heart ache. I love him more than anything in the whole wide world. Don't take him away from me. Yazoo smiled at me saying that he loves me once again. He started turning into green sparkles, that looked pretty much like fairy dust, flying out of the front door and disappearing into the night. The pain that my body, mind and heart felt could not be described. That was the end of me. I had no reason to live anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter of True Love Wins! Hope you like it :)**

He was the reason I smiled all the time. He made my life less miserable. Yeah, we had our bad times, but nothing could destroy or replace all the fun we had together. All the seconds and hours I spent with him were worth it. Being in his arms felt like heaven. He brought happiness into my life and I'm very thankful for that. It has already been a month since he turned into dust and disappeared into the night.

I've been calling in sick for work, sick of living life this way. A month had already passed and I remember that night like it happened yesterday. The day after Yazoo left this world, I've been hoping to wake up next to him again. But, of course, I woke up all alone with his necklace around my neck. I'm tired and sick of crying and trying to live this life normally again. Nothing will ever be the same. Later that afternoon I heard a knock upon my door. I was waaaay to lazy and tired to go downstairs and see who it was, but I crawled out of the bed, went downstairs and opened the door. He smiled softly, saying "_I'm back._". I closed the door in front of him, not believing a single thing. This must be a dream. He knocked again. I slowly opened the door confronting him again. I started crying uncontrolably, not even aware of the fact that I ended up laying on the floor. He ran to me, holding me in his strong arms, wiping the tears off of my face. "_It's not possible._" I mumbled to myself. I felt his long silver hair tickling my cheeks, those green cat-like eyes were staring at me. "Yazoo?" I whispered, slightly confused. "_Yes, Reno?_" he said with a smile that made my day. "_H-How? ... W-what?_" I asked, ending my confusion with an exhausted sigh. "_I came back from the life stream. That's all you need to know. It's a pretty long story. It doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm back and I'm with you again. Nothing else matters._" he said and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's ****_another _****chapter of True Love Wins! Hope you like it :)**

Yazoo's return felt so unreal. I woke up aone in bed, but I wasn't wearing his necklace. I was convinced that it was really a dream but, then I heard voices coming from downstairs. I got out of the bed and went downstairs to see where were those _voices_ coming from. I saw Yaz sitting on the couch. He looked at me and smiled. I was glad that everything _wasn't_ a dream after all. Yazoo kissed me _gently_. Across from Yazoo was a guy, that wore tight black leather clothes (just like the ones that _Yazoo_ wears), silver hair that almost reached his shoulders and green _cat-like_ eyes, with an _evil_ smirk on his face. Yes, _of course_, he _had_ to come! His name is _Kadaj_. Kadaj is Yazoo's _younger _brotherand a _rival _of mine. I _despised_ Kadaj since the first day I _met_ him. "_Good morning,_ Yazoo." I said decorationg my words with a smile. "Kadaj_..._"I looked at Kadaj, trying not to show the hate that burned inside of me. "Hello, _Reno_. Long time, no see!" Kadaj replied with just as much hate as I had in my words. "You _two_ need to _relax_ alittle bit." said Yazoo, putting out the fire that burnt between me and Kadaj. "You need to _go, _chill out and get a dri-..." Yazoo cut his word in the middle of the sentence. He knew that mixing me and alcohol are like putting salt on an open wound, nothing ever goes right after. Yazoo sighed. " Just don't do _anything _stupid. Okay Reno?" said Yaz. "Okay, okay. Geez Yaz, do you _really _think that I'd do something like that?" After few seconds I just nodded.  
*knock, knock* "I'll get it!" I ran to the door. It was _Cloud_! "Cloud! What a _surprise!_ You never visit!" I said, with a smile on my face. "Hey Reno. I was on my way home when I decided to stop by and say hello." "Well come on in!" he slowly walked in, greeted yazoo and Kadaj.  
"Hey guys! Why don't you two stay at our place tonight? Like a sleepover or something. It will be fun, don't you think Yazoo?" I asked Kadaj and Cloud and then looked at Yaz. Yazoo nodded. I'm not sure why the hell did I ask Kadaj to stay, but I guess Yazoo would like that so it's okay. Kadaj agreed and decided to stay the night. Cloud didn't like the idea but, he also decided to stay.


End file.
